mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Donkey Kong Jungle Beat
Donkey Kong Jungle Beat on Nintendo GameCubelle ja Wiille (Wiile New Play Control!-versiona) julkaistu peli, jonka päähenkilönä on Donkey Kong. Hahmot Päähahmot *Donkey Kong *Helper Monkeyt *The Kings Eläin kaverit *Hoofer *Flurl *Orco *Helibird Paikat * Opening Ceremony * D Barrel ** Banana Kingdom ** Orange Kingdom ** Watermelon Kingdom ** Apple Kingdom *K Barrel ** Strawberry Kingdom ** Pineapple Kingdom ** Lemon Kingdom ** Grape Kingdom *J Barrel ** Cherry Kingdom ** Peach Kingdom ** Melon Kingdom ** Durian Kingdom ** VS. Cactus King * B Barrel ** Pear Kingdom ** Lychee Kingdom ** Chili Pepper Kingdom ** Star Fruit Kingdom ** VS. Ghastly King Wii-versiossa vain Seuraavat levelit ovat vain Wii-versiossa. * Kong of the Mountain * Banana Banquet Pomot Donkey Kong Jungle Beat:in pomot tulevat neljästä eri lajista, ja jokaisella niillä on omat taistelutyylit. Lajit ovat Kongit, Rocit, Hogit, ja Tuskit. Kongit * Dread Kong * Karate Kong * Ninja Kong * Sumo Kong Rocit * Scruff Roc * Fleet Roc * Hard Roc * Thunder Roc Hogit * Rogue-Hog * Mo-Hog * Bloat-Hog * Gloat-Hog Tuskit * Turret Tusk * Grave Tusk * Torch Tusk * Double Tusk Lauseet Cactus King/Ghastly King *''"THE WORLD IS MINE! ALL MINE!"'' Party Monkeyt *''"Oh! My aching head... Hey, DK! The other kingdoms have taken all our bananas away! Please help us! Go show those nasty kings who's boss! Oh! I almost forgot... If you swipe [[Wii Remote]] while tilting control stick, you'll send a sound wave in the direction you're focusing!"'' *''"Did I hear you're going to help us? You'll punish the other kings? Then get warmed up by testing your strength on that barrel tree over there!"'' *''"Gather every banana you can! You'll need them for your big one-on-one battle! As you go through the two areas of this kingdom, gather all you can for the big battle at the end! Who will you go hand to hand with at the very end? The king who stole our bananas, of course!"'' *''"You're not far from the king now! Are you grabbing every banana you can? You need every banana you can find for the upcoming battle!"'' *''"Have you seen many bananas in one spot? Here's how to get them all at once! Press (A) while jumping to do an air grab! You'll nab all the bananas in one grab! And you'll score more than if you get each seperately!"'' *''"If you grab many bananas at once, you'll score more than if you get them seperately! It's easy! Press (A) while jumping to perform an air grab!"'' *''"If you offer enough bananas to the sacred tree, you'll get a crest as proof of your power. Hmm, what was it again? Oh, yes! One crest for 200 bananas. Two crests for 500 bananas. And when you earn lots of crests... Um... Well, I bet something will happen!"'' *''"Checkpoint! You'll restart here if you lose all your hearts!"'' *"The Helibirds that live here are very friendly. They'll let you hitch a ride! After you grab one, tap (A) to flap upward!" *''"Try combining several kinds of actions without touching the ground! Each move attracts a combo fairy, which will spin around you! Round and round they go... Your fairies multiply all bananas you get before you touch the ground. But if you're hit first...they'll vanish."'' *''"Try to combine a variety of actions before you touch the ground. Use the vines and barrels to add actions! Build your combo by combining different actions in midair! Doing the same actions won't work. Keep your combo going to multiply all bananas you get on the way. Don't get hit, or you'll lose them!"'' *''"Hop into that Bubble Shrub there! You'll float upward! As you rise, tilt your Wii Remote to roll left and right. Oh! If you press (A) while floating, you can pop your bubble. Be careful!"'' *''"The Chopperbird above is looking for someone to race! And of course bananas will be awarded, so good luck!"'' *''"How did I get here of all places...? The boss of them all is nearby! And I just overheard him say... What was that again? Oh, yes... THE WORLD IS MINE! ALL MINE!"'' *''"We can't thank you enough! You are truly the king of everything!"'' *''"Come on, everybody! Let's hear it for your new king!"'' *''"Let's give DK our biggest Kong-congratulations!"'' de:Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Luokka:Pelit Luokka:Donkey Kong-pelit